


Leash and Collar

by Zenniet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Oral Fixation, Other, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, nonbindary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: You're his, just as much as he is yours.
Relationships: Perceptor/Reader, Reader/Perceptor, You/Perceptor, perceptor/you
Kudos: 59





	Leash and Collar

The collar sits around your neck, just snug enough for you to feel it but not so much so that you can’t breathe. It’s the only thing you’re wearing, making you warm under his gaze. It’s a comfortable feeling, the softness of it’s claim to you- of _his_ claim to you. It’s set to match his colors, naturally. A soft faux leather, the collar is comprised of three different “layers”, the one that’s against your neck is a dark gray, with the slimmer layer over it a red, then the base where the ring for the leash meets the collar is the light blue that matches his own accents. The leash matches it as well. Your eyes follow that leash from where it meets your neck to his servo.

Perceptor sits in front of you on the berth, the leash gripped loosely in his servo as he leans back against the pillows behind him. One of his legs is bent, the other is extended in front of him, and you’re sat between them. Though he’s sitting back and letting you adjust to the collar and leash on your own time, you can tell how much he cares. If he didn’t care, he wouldn’t have procured a collar and leash that matched his colors, he wouldn’t have taken the time to gently ease you into this session and mindset, he wouldn’t be interested in doing any of this at all if he didn’t care.

“Does this feel comfortable?” He asked, his optics meeting your eyes. He doesn’t pour any intense emotion behind his gaze, but just seeing him without his scope lens adds that intensity to the look. Your fingertips trace against the careful stitching in the collar and you nod.

“I’d like words, dear.” Perceptor reminds you.

“Y-yes, sir,” You mutter. It always takes a little bit of time slipping into this role, but you’re that that this time- just like every other time- you’ll fall into it in a handful of minutes. He takes your answer, looking over you, surveying you and making sure that the collar isn’t too tight or that he isn’t pulling too hard on the leash. He gives the leash a very gentle tug, and with a single digit he beckons for you to come closer. You inch forward until you’re kneeling as close as you can be to him before your knees are touching his pelvic plating. You can feel the warmth coming from this plating and- as much as you want to reach out and touch it- you leave it be, knowing that you’ll only get scolded if you try to take that without him telling you to, first.

He looks as you scoot up, then he taps the thigh of his extended leg. You take the cue easily and straddle his thigh, hesitating a little before fully allowing yourself to come in contact with his plating. You have to resist the urge to try to hide or cover yourself with your hands, having your legs spread like this so you can be fully pressed down onto his thigh.

“I want you to get yourself off like this,” He says, and though his voice remains even and calm, you know that it’s a demand, not a request, “If you do, then I’ll let you ride my spike. Does that sound good, love?” Again, not really a question. You almost just offer up a nod before catching yourself and responding verbally,

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” He gives a very gentle tug on the leash, just a signal telling you that you’re free to begin.

You put your hands in front of you, pressing down there as begin to rut against his leg. Your face flushes as it sends low, warm notes of pleasure through your body. You let out a shaky sigh as you begin to set a steady pace. He passes the leash into his other servo, his now free one reaching out to you, the back of it gently stroking your side. He softly pets up your body, across your belly, your chest- where he pauses to tease at your nipples and evoking a little gasp from you, before he makes his way up to your head. His servo caresses the side of your face, his thumb at your bottom lip. Another little tug on the leash gives you a wordless cue, and you take it, knowing full well what he wants. You take his thumb between your lips.

Your tongue strokes across the pad of his thumb as you open your mouth enough to allow it past your teeth. The weight of his digit on your tongue has your hips speeding up and a low moan rising from your throat. You suckle on his thumb and whine, looking up into his optics. The bright blue in them glows, flickering occasionally, telling you that he enjoys this just as much as you do.

“Good, you’re doing so well for me,” His voice almost sounds a little strained, and you see why when just a moment later he disengages his spike paneling and his length pressurizes right in front of you. He pushes his servo through the loop of the lease so it’s wrapped around his wrist and he begins to idly stroke his spike. Seeing the way that you affect him as a heady arousal filling your head, making your thighs begin to quiver around his own. You can feel your peak fast approaching, your pace faltering as you rut and rub against his plating.

“Go on, love, cum for me.” He growls and it’s enough to tip you over the edge, your climax rushing through you as your legs squeeze around his thigh and your whole body trembles and you give a moan around his thumb, careful not to bite down on it. Your heartbeat thrums in your ears and your hips twitch with each hot bolt of pleasure that runs through you.

It’s only when you come down from your high that Perceptor removes his thumb from you mouth and stops stroking his spike, biting his bottom lip as he tugs on the leash. You lift yourself up on shaky legs and move over to his spike, kneeling with a leg on either side of his hips. Leaning forward and putting your hands on his chest, he reaches behind you and guides his spike so that you can slowly rock back and take it.

It’s a pleasant stretch as he enters you. You feel each ridge as it presses into you, and you hear his vents hitch as you get closer and closer to the base, before you’re finally seated fully on his pelvic plating with his spike stretching you. You glance up at him, his flushed face and furrowed brow almost as if he’s concentrating.

“S-so fragging good, love,” He mutters, almost too quiet for you to hear it. “You look so stunning like this, taking my spike so well.”

You start to roll your hips and he groans before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. You melt easily into the kiss, moaning into it as his servos grip your hips, not guiding you but simply holding you and allowing you to move, just sitting there as a reminder of _him_. The kiss was gentle but claiming. He was careful not to press too hard, but he didn’t need to press hard to remind you of how much he dominated you like this. You rock back and forth on his spike, lifting up and pushing yourself back down, feeling the way that it filled you and stretched you.

“So _captivating_ ,” He purrs between the kissing, his words and voice growing more strained and static laced, “You’re doing so well. Are you going to cum again? Riding my spike like this? Taking my spike just as I’d asked you to?”

“ _Yes_ ,” You whine into the kiss, “ _Please_ , yes!” Your words break off at the end, dropping into a moan and getting lost there. Your hands gripping at his plating, wherever you can grab. Your fingers dip easily into his transformation seams and brush against the wires there. His vents hitch and his hips jump, bucking into you almost hard enough to have you falling against him.

One, two more ruts from you has you falling into your second climax, throwing your head back and constricting down around him. Your lips fall open in a cry and your back arches, and you feel the heat of his transfluid filling you up and spilling out between your thighs and pooling on his plating. You can hear his growl and the roar of his engine and cooling fans as his grip on your hips tightens, the hot pulses of transfluid accompanied by a twitch of his hips.

When you’re finally able to get your thoughts back to your brain, you look up at him to see him leaned back against the pillows again, venting and looking down at you with a fond smile while you lift yourself from his spike.

“So good, love,” He says, a little breathless. The sight of his transfluid coating your thighs and dripping from you is almost enough to get him charged up again, but he has someone else he needs to tend to. He reaches over to the collar. “On or off?” He asks.

“I’d like it to stay on, maybe… Maybe until tomorrow?” You request. It’s already fairly late into the night, you can take off the collar the next day. It’s soft and you’ve slept in it before. You just don’t feel like giving up this gentle, doting dominance he has over you just yet. He pulls his servo back with a nod.

“Of course. Do you want to get cleaned up?”

You agree. He easily carries you off to the washroom and, after he sets your collar aside just for the moment, starts cleaning you up, giving you a rinse before filling up the tub and almost meticulously cleaning you with the sweetest smelling soaps that he keeps just for these occasions. He gives himself a quick cleaning, but not with as much care or dedication as he gives you, before carrying you back off to the soft, padded berth and setting you to lay with him, your collar returned to your neck where it belongs.

You snuggle up to him, pressing your body to him and allowing yourself to drift off to sleep under that gentle, loving care.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
